Awakenings
by thevigilante15
Summary: Post Aliyah-Tony is captured and psychologically taken apart piece by piece. Can Gibbs save him in time? Father/Son Tony/Gibbs tortured Tony Now COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Awakenings-Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **

**This is short, but I figured it was a prologue so that's OK LOL! I want to see if there is any interest before I continue. Let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

Tony felt as if his lungs would burst. The pressure in his chest covered the insistent pounding of his heart. He could barely hear anything around him because his ears and eyes had been covered by a blindfold. The fabric was not rough, but soft, familiar even. A whiff of cologne reached his nose as he chocked on the overwhelming scent. He shut his eyes tightly as he suddenly felt them burning and tearing. A realization hit him increasing his anger. Whoever did this used his sling…_his own sling_ to blindfold him. Immediate response in him was to feel his arm throb with distaste. He went to move the rest of his body but found that his hands and feet were also bound although not as gently as his eyes. The ropes were course and tore into his wrists and ankles. He tried his best to move, stretch but the position he had found himself in made it nearly impossible. He could just imagine the dirt covering his Armani suit. He sighed outwardly at his own foolishness, but still…_his suit_. No matter, suit or no suit, his knife was something he always carried. Rule #9….. Following rules was something he was usually good at. Other rules flowed into his head like Rule #11 Damn it ! Why didn't he just follow rule #11? Maybe things would be different. Hell, he knew things would be different. For one, Ziva would still be here and two if she were, he would never be in this predicament.

The thoughts only seemed to encourage him to attempt to reach the knife in his belt faster although he knew; he _knew_…it was pointless. The knife was gone. That means _they _knew about it too. How?

Tony swallowed his throat suddenly dry as he heard the door to his prison open. Tedious footsteps echoed off what Tony figured must be stone walls. A warm hand reached down to his face and tore off the blindfold. Tony blinked rapidly as a single light bulb swung wildly back and forth from the ceiling blinding him from seeing his captor's face.

Once he heard the man before him speak, he prayed to anyone who would listen that Gibbs would find him before it was too late.

"I told you I would show you my interrogation room one day, Agent DiNozzo."

**

* * *

**

Any thoughts? Review please! I have done ( and still need an epilogue) a story in the Batman Begins universe where Batman was captured and thought maybe we can do that to Tony and see how far he will go…I know I am bit odd! Thanks again for reading!!! If it seems well received I will write more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Awakenings**

**Thank you all for the positive feedback. This chapter is longer. I hope you like it and where the story is going. Tony will be tortured in chapters to come. Please review and thank you as always!**

* * *

Gibbs squirmed uncomfortably in his chair his gaze wavering to his senior agent's empty seat. It wasn't like DiNozzo to be late. Gibbs rubbed his chin and allowed his eyes to rest on the other remaining member of the team. McGee practically had his face buried in his computer. Since Ziva's departure nearly three weeks ago, his remaining agents hadn't been quite the same. The usual banter was missing. Even Tony was quieter than normal. The team was broken and Gibbs wasn't sure how to put it back together.

He turned his attention tot eh clock on his computer. 9:20 Am. Damn it!

"McGee! Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

McGee leaned back in his chair.

"I…uh….haven't heard from him, Boss. It's not like him to be late though."

Gibbs felt his gut churn.

"Ya think, McGee?"

Gibbs ran his hand over his weary face and happen to catch Director Vance staring down at him from the balcony. Gibbs icy stare was equally matched as the director cocked his head urging Gibbs to follow him to his office. Gibbs got up without another word to McGee and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Vance sat at his desk his hands folded, simply waiting.

"Took you long enough, Gibbs."

"Something I should know, Leon?"

The Director caught the malice in Gibbs' tone as he leaned back in his chair flexing his fingers.

"You a man down, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs huffed clearly irritated by this game.

"Do you know where DiNozzo is?"

Vance pushed himself forward leaning closer to the older man before him.

"He's taking one for the team, remember?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "What does that mean exactly?"

Vance smirked as he stood coming face to face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Remember the endgame, Gibbs."

Gibbs thought to the one word Vance uttered before they had left for Tel Aviv. _Diplomacy._

"Endgame? I thought we dealt with that crap/…"

Vance let out a low chuckle.

"You thought wrong, my friend."

Gibbs felt his heart quicken.

"You mean to tell me that Tony's with Mossad?"

Vance's face grew grim. "One and the same."

There was no holding back as Gibbs shoved Director Vance roughly against the wall beside his desk.

"You bastard!"

Vance remained motionless, taking the brutal force behind Gibbs words and deeds. He hated this as much as Gibbs but orders were orders.

"He'll come back alive…" Gibbs loosened his grip a bit.

"But I can't guarantee that he won't be broken."

Gibbs dug his fists into Vance's side causing the Director to wince in pain.

"Where?" He croaked.

Vance broke free of the grasp and jotted down and address. Gibbs glare as he left the room which was enough for Vance to feel remorse for his action but he still had no choice.

"God speed, my friend," he whispered before picking up the phone to make a call.

The phone rang briefly when Vance heard a familiar gruff tone answer.

"Shalom my friend. Yes….everything is going according to plan. Gibbs is on his way."

* * *

Director David smirked and Tony knew it didn't look good His arm was throbbing at this point. And although he tried to avoid pain medications he usually took one by this time to get through the night.

Eli David shut his cell phone, eyed his guards standing by, and gazed at his prize.

He let out a low chuckle as the agent squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Are you expecting someone to come and save you? Hmmm? Maybe Agent Gibbs perhaps. "David walked around the wooden chair that held Tony's arms and legs bound.

"What's he to you? A friend, a father…." He paused close enough that Tony could feel his warm breath on his face.

"A lover, maybe?"

He got the reaction he desired as Tony buckled in the chair so hard, even he thought the bonds would snap.

"What's it matter to you? When he finds me and he will, he's going to kill you."

David scoffed. "I have no doubt he will find me, but do you think he would be foolish enough to kill me for _you_ and cause an international incident?"

Tony frowned. He had a point. "So what's this then? Another cloak and dagger game between agencies?"

David remained silent and Tony felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Enough Agent DiNozzo. Time to sleep"

Before he could protest, a guard beside him injected him with a sedative.

The last thing Tony heard was the soothing voice of his captor.

"Get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**Thoughts? Please review! Up next Tony faces his first fear. **


	3. Chapter 2

Awakenings Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Please review and let me know what you are thinking. Should I keep going?**

* * *

Tony breathed in the heavy scent of his own sweat and blood as he opened his eyes to the surrounding darkness. The single light continued to swing illuminating shadows in every corner. To Tony's relief and fear he was absolutely alone...or so he thought. A rusting could be heard scraping against the ground. Tony's heart hammered in his chest threatening to explode. His breathing quickened.

"Finally awake I see."

Tony squinted his eyes, searching for the voice.

He had been tied up again without mercy . His injured arm aching accordingly.

"What do you expect to accomplish Director? Scare me?"

A low chuckle echoed around the room leading Tony to believe that the man was coming from behind the two way mirror on a speaker. Tony fought a terrified chuckle himself.

"Now I can see why this is your interrogation room. It's a bit different from the concrete bunker...."

"Enough!"

Tony shut up. He swallowed knowing instinctively his situation was about to get progressively worse.

The sounds continued to invade his space. Something brushed past his feet. He couldn't see what it was but had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"You are correct, Agent DiNozzo. You are not alone."

Tony looked at his feet in anticipation. A furry shadow scurried by and he swallowed the scream that threatened to escape his lips.

"Rats, " he whispered.

The Director could clearly see the fear on the agent's face. He scratched his chin.

"Why the fear of rats? It is just because of the plague? Or what the plague reminds you of? Your mortality? Your painful loneliness?"

Tony felt the nips on his ankles. His body and mind screamed to get the hell out!

"Yes! All of it!"

The director shook his head behind the glass.

"Too easy an answer, Agent DiNozzo." the room was silent except for the rat's squeaks. "How do you feel when you see the rats?"

Tony sighed as beads of sweat dripped down his face onto the collar of his Armani shirt.

"I.... feel my chest constrict....my heart races. I can't ....I can't breathe. Just like the plague." He hangs his head in shame. "I still have nightmares about it. I never felt so alone in so long. "

" Did you have any family there?"

Tony replied without hesitation. "Yes."

There was some shuffling from Tony before the director spoke his gaze solidly on Tony's painful expression through the glass.

"I mean your biological family. Mother ? Father, perhaps?"

Tony seethed in anger. "If you know as much about me as I think you do then you damn well know my mother is dead and my father...."

The director watched the young man bite his lower lip attempting to draw blood before realizing it would draw the rats even more.

"Your father, yes. Cut you off when you were 12 correct?"

Tony closed his eyes. "Yeah. Good riddance."

The director laughed and Tony felt as if he were caught in the middle of a psychotic movie.

"Isn't that what he said to you too?"

Tony refused to answer. He was emotionally and physically drained. His mind was starting to shut down needing time to recoup for whatever Director David had planned next.

"Isn't that what Ziva said to you?"

The Director's eyes narrowed. "Ziva is my daughter."

Tony tried to laugh. He needed to fight back.

"Yeah, I can see that. Where is she by the way? Resting from her ordeal or on another op?"

WIthout remorse or emotion he answered, " She is dead."

Tony froze. _Dead? Ziva? No...._

"She's not dead."

The Director scoffed. "How would you know?"

Tony bit back on his malice only a bit. "For the same reason you should know you bastard! I care about her! I would know if she were dead."

The Director held his tongue and watched the image before him. _Never under estimate DiNozzo.._..He realized he wouldn't get anymore out of the younger man at this time. He signaled a small door to open near his feet.

From Tony's end he could hear the rats heading toward the wall, passing through the wall. He released the breath he was holding. They were gone. Thank God. His fear of rats was up there, but not at the top. What could he possibly have to face next?

The director watched his pets enter their cage trained like they were to do. He bent down to throw them some cheese when he heard the door behind him burst open.

"Where the hell is he, David?"

The Director smiled and turned to face Agent Gibbs seething, fists clenched tightly at his side.

"See for yourself."

He gestured toward the glass. Gibbs ignored the fact that David didn't seem surprised to see him. Gibbs swallowed hard before peering into the room. The walls were dark and damp. He could only imagine the smell of mold permeating the room. A single light nearly blinded his senior agent who was still decked in his now rumpled and filthy expensive suit for what had to be at least 12 hours.

_Aw hell, Tony._

"Come Agent Gibbs. Have a seat. We have been expecting you."

* * *

**Thoughts? please review!!!! Should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Awakenings **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize just the ones you don't. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, etc. As some of you worried, this will NOT be a Tiva fic. Ziva won't really be mentioned and if she is for some reason it is just in the context of a teammate nothing more. This story will focus on Tony, Eli, and Gibbs / warnings mentions of nudity in this chapter and spoilers from Honor Code**

* * *

Tony found oddly enough that he didn't even notice the pain in his arm.. A part of that worried him and a larger part was grateful. His head was beginning to ache in its place and his stomach rumbled when he realized he hadn't eaten anything for almost 24 hours. He shut his eyes tightly as if attempting to squeeze out the hunger headache that was making him nauseous. It seemed to be futile. He sighed wishing for even a morsel of bread to be thrown his way. Even water would be nice. He tried to squirm in his seat rubbing the ropes together rapidly hoping for a break. _Come on, Gibbs I need yo_u.

* * *

Gibbs watched his agent from the two way mirror. He gripped the arms of the chair he was guided into tightly until his knuckles turned white. He could see the fatigue and pain etched in the younger man's face. His turned his icy glare onto Eli.

"What the hell is this? He took out one of yours, you take out one of mine?"

Eli seemed to ponder the question before replying.

"That is not it at all. Agent DiNozzo needs to come to terms with his limitations and strengths even if they are not ones we want to face."

Gibbs growled and stood up from his chair.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Eli smirked as his two guards joined him each holding one of Gibbs' arms.

"Do you see that ...that in the corner there that looks like a camera?"

Gibbs looked to where Eli was pointing. It appeared to be a surveillance camera.

"It is not what you think it is Agent Gibbs. Appearances can be deceiving remember that."

Gibbs felt there was a hidden message in his cryptic words but pushed it to the back of his mind for now.

"So what is it then, David?"

Eli kept his gaze steady on Gibbs face as he spoke. "It is a projector of sorts. You make one wrong move,

or do not listen as you are told, and Agent DiNozzo will not be a happy man."

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Your agent suffered in the past from a serious illness? The pneumonic plague did he not?"

Gibbs memory flashed to that dark dark time. He hated blue because of it. Even his own blue eyes betrayed him with the memory.

"Yeah." He tried to keep calm but didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Inside that projector is a vial filled with pneumonia. You even breath the wrong way and I will send it out to him hitting him square in the chest and you will watch him die. I take it that is a fear of yours is it not. To lose one of your own..."

Gibbs shut his eyes . _A moment of weakness..._

He sat back down and looked to the glass. Tony appeared to have given up for the moment but the fire was still bright in his eyes.

_Atta boy, DiNozzo.._..

* * *

Tony sat still. He hated to sit still. It gave him too much time to think...to remember. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to move forward.

He began to move again.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony stopped, smiling coyly at the voice.

"I thought that maybe you had forgotten me. "

He could hear the smile in David's voice as he spoke." I could never forget _you_, Agent DiNozzo. Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

Tony felt his stomach rumble at the world and cursed inwardly.

Eli laughed. "I take that as a yes. I will send someone in.

Tony waited but not for long. The door to his cell opened. In the shadows emerged two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Despite his circumstances, he felt an involuntary action in his groin as they entered wearing next to nothing. Bare skin contrasted sharply against the lighting in the room. One of the women wrapped in a fabric that covered her top and bottom in one swoop. The other was merely wearing fabric to cover her lower regions. Her exposed breasts inched closer in Tony's face.

"Gee, didn't realize I was in a strip club. That does explain the dark, dingy and god awful smell in this room. You entertain much, darling?"

His last comment got a small smile from one of the women. Even Gibbs smirked at the sight. _Tony being Tony_.

"Respect them Agent DiNozzo, They bring you gifts."

The one who was carrying a silver platter opened it revealing rice and vegetables smothered in a delicious looking sauce. The other held a bottle of water.

"Eat, Agent DiNozzo. I know you are hungry.'"

Tony eyed the food feeling his mouth salivate at the delicious scents, but warily looked to the glass.

"How do I know its not poisoned? Drugged? Trust me I've pretty much been through it all..."

He waited for a reaction and got none.

"Maybe I should have one of these beautiful ladies try it? Just to be sure."

The voice responded solemnly.

"Would you do that? Risk another's life to save your own?"

He looked to the women who beneath the smiles and steady hands held terrified eyes. _Masks like me.._..

"No."

He whispered it but the strength behind it was evident. He looked to the food again and took the broccoli that was offered and blew out the breath he was holding.

"Here goes."

He took a bite. Nothing seemed to be out of place. He impatiently waited a few minutes before burying his face in the plate. Gibbs watched as Tony's usual demeanor took a turn toward the animalistic. Eli was systematically changing his agent. Subtle changes but changes nonetheless.

When Tony finished, his eyes were dark and his gaze rested on the breasts of the server. " I have to say the service here is great. Not a 5 star hotel but great all the same."

Tony eagerly drank the water pressed to his lips and relished the coolness of it as it dribbled down his chin.

"It's no Maui Hilton you mean."

Tony licked his lips as a stray drop fell to his shirt.

"How do you know about that?"

The dark voice echoed in Gibbs ears. This Tony sounded dangerous, wounded. Gibbs vaguely recalled hearing the name Maui Hilton but the details were fuzzy. Many things were since the coma.

"i told you. I know everything about you. You were what about 10 years old? ALone, afraid, but trying so hard to be brave. You thought after a day that maybe it was for the best he forgot you. He never paid attention to you anyway. Your mother was dead by then a few months earlier. Your father was lost in grief, anger, who knows what. He couldn't be bothered with a child. Your own mother couldn't either could she? That's why she decided to sleep..."

"Enough!"

The pain and anger bit through the words of Gibbs Senior Agent. He could feel a piece of his own memories resurface. Memories he didn't want to face anymore.

Tony's eyes closed tightly trying to block out the images flying in his mind's eye.

He opened them and stared through the glass his eyes unknowingly falling on Gibbs.

"That was long ago. I don't need him anymore."

Eli stood next to Gibbs grimacing and nodding along with the prompted confession.

"I see. That is because you have found another to take his place, correct? Maybe Agent Gibbs Admit it AGent DiNozzo. E all need a parent of some kind. to watch out for us.."

Tony eyes twitched. Gibbs watched waiting for the answer.

"I suppose you could say that although, " he added with a bit of humor in his voice, " the man won't tell me how old he is. You'd think that after all these years he would admit to something like that..." his voiced trailed off at Eli's next statement.

"Why don't you ask him, Agent DiNozzo. "

Gibbs heart stopped as he realized the trap that had been set up for him and his agent. David kept a strong grip on Gibbs's arm. "Remember, act like you want to be here."

Gibbs looked to David eyes wide and confused. He couldn't do it...but then he looked to the projector and knew Tony would be dead if he didn't .

Tony's heart sped up.

"You better not lay a hand on him, Director or I swear..."

"You'll what DiNozzo? Relax. I was invited. Must say it is an interesting show."

The room was dimly lit but the smiling faces of Gibbs and David struck a chord as Tony looked into the eyes of his boss and knew he had been betrayed.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please keep up the reviews. They help me write faster!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Awakenings**

**Disclaimer: I do not the characters you recognize. No money being made.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and all the unsigned ones I could not personally respond to. Please keep it up so I know if you want me to keep going. ** Spoilers to Cloaked and my story _Issues ( but not necessary to have read before this.)_

* * *

Gibbs and Eli sat motionless behind the glass watching the younger man on the other side. It had been over 13 hours or more since Tony had been tied to the chair. Gibbs could only imagine the pain he must be feeling, the numbness spreading down his arms from the single position he had been kept in ...among other things. Tony had begun to squirm taking deep breaths, looking around in pain, searching for something. Eli bent down to whisper in Gibbs's ear.

"It has been hours since his visit from the women. He looks like he is in agony right now doesn't her?"

Gibbs growled never taking his eyes off of his agent.

"Are you waiting for him to piss his pants, you sick bastard?"

Eli gripped the back of Gibbs's neck causing him to wince internally.

"The _point,_ Agent Gibbs is to return the favor."

"What favor?"

Eli tightened his grip. " I want him to be humiliated the same way I was!"

Gibbs was let go and nearly pushed into the console before. He rubbed his neck trying to ease the aching muscles remembering the last time Tony had tricked the Director humiliating him before his daughter and NCIS .

"Go to him and finish the job."

Gibbs refused to move.

"Go now, or he will be dead within hours."

Gibbs closed his eyes before getting up and tried to mentally prepare himself to break his second, his charge.

* * *

Tony closed his eyes trying his best to relax. The pain in his abdomen was causing his breathing to become shallow. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out before totally embarrassing himself. He opened his green orbs and looked toward the door only to see his leader.

"Here to watch?" he scoffed. " I shouldn't be surprised. This isn't the first time you watched me be taken down, and lied to me. Never told us about that operation...."

The words stung Gibbs and before he knew it he blurted out. "I never lied to you! " He caught his emotions quickly putting them into check as he ran a calloused hand over his face. "I withheld information from you to protect you."

Tony's eyes narrowed and softened just a bit as he took in the words. "What does he have on you, Gibbs?"

Gibbs glanced toward the projector masked as security camera with what Tony perceived as concern...fear?

"He has nothing on _me_." The word _me_ was said facing Tony, but in his pain and fatigue he saw past it concentrating only on the security camera above.

"What you like to watch don't you, David! Video taping it to watch with some popcorn later? Do you tape all your "visitors"?

The sarcasm had become a thick cloud of despair. Tony was giving up, falling apart before Gibbs' eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it without jeopardizing the young man's life any further.

"Something bothering you DiNozzo?"

Tony's eyes flickered darkly in Gibbs direction.

"I could use a little help here if you don't mind." The words were masked with despair but Gibbs pressured on.

"Need a jar DiNozzo?"

Tony's eyes drew to two slits .

"Don't go there."

Gibbs knew he had poached on a subject Tony didn't want to hear. Flashes of what Tony's mother would make Tony do dared to creep into his subconscious.

"Come on, ..."

"What? You aren't man enough, Tony? Gonna piss your pants like a little kid?"

Tony's eyes shone brightly as they met Gibbs in a silent plea. Gibbs couldn't be in the same room anymore to see the hurt. He turned to leave causing Tony to think it was out of shame and not anger at Eli.

"Gibbs...."

Gibbs refused to turn around as he opened the door to the console room and delivered the final blow.

"No, " he whispered. He entered as he heard a groan of sweet relief and shame trail down the legs of his _son_. Gibbs then broke his own rule.

"I'm so sorry, Tony."

* * *

**There you have Tony's humiliation. Poor guy:( Sorry a bit short. Tony can only take so much at one time. Please review. Love to hear your thoughts. Up next Tony's breakdown. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Awakenings

**Disclaimer: Same as before. Sorry I took so long for the update. No Gibbs in this just Tony and his breakdown ( Total Tony torture). Please review. I really enjoy hearing them. They make my day. Spoilers for Bete Noire, my story Issues ( though not necessary to have read before hand).**

* * *

Tony awoke to a throbbing in his head and a numbness down his arms and legs. The cool wall could be felt through his shirt. He blinked his eyes rapidly realizing that his suit jacket was gone and his bondages as well. He began to move his hands opening and closing them repeatedly. That simple act nearly brought tears to his eyes. He began to cough. God only knows how long he had been in this room at this point. He felt an involuntary shiver wrack his bones and a familiar settling in his chest. The loss of the jacket wouldn't prevent an outbreak but would at least made him feel a little warmer.

Tony drew his knees to his chest and lowered his head till it brushed them. He clasped his hands in front and tried to stop the shaking.

S_tay in control DiNozzo... don't let David see you like this. _

Tony knew Eli needed no more ammunition than he already had. Tony could hear the door open, but refused to look up figuring it was either Eli or Gibbs and he didn't care to see either.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" Tony weakly lifted his head slowly at the voice. _God that voice...it couldn't be...._

He looked into the eyes of his father. Tony's drew in a shaky breath holding it fearing that if he let it go it would be his last. The man before him was dressed impeccably down to his Italian shoes shining off the dimly lit room. He had a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other. He seemed disgusted with the room and its occupants.

"It smells like piss in here. What'd you do ? Wet your pants or something? Pussy, " He muttered.

Tony winced. He wanted to cry. _DiNozzos don't cry...._

DiNozzo senior seemed larger than life as he loomed over his son. Tony felt small in his shadow as he tried to get even closer to the moldy wall.

"Stand up while I talk to you."

Tony didn't move. His father snarled angrily.

"I said report!"

Tony's head shot up as memories came flooding back. As if by magic, a bar appeared near the elder DiNozzo and Tony stood shakily up still trying to get sensation back in his body as he prepared the old man a drink.

"How was school?"

Tony felt as if he were 9 years old again and seeing his small hands in front of him realized he was. He continued focusing on the alcohol wishing he could have some too.

"Fine, sir."

The other man snorted not easily impressed.

"So tell me about economic practices in Argentina. "

Tony blinked. "We ...we hadn't learned that yet, sir."

The man took the drink and slammed it down. "What?"

Tony shrunk a bit further back. "I'm only in third grade. We hadn't learned that yet..."

The man chuckled. "Figures. Never taking the initiative are you, boy? Expect everything to be handed to you? Well, it won't be. If you want to be a DiNozzo learn the business! I'm not going to teach you all of it. "

He turned and began to walk away. "Gutter trash."

Tony heard the insult and kept his eyes facing down. He was not strong enough to deal with this right now.

"Anything else sir?" _ Does anything I do make you happy?_

"No, leave me alone with my drink. Go ...do something..."

Tony nearly faltered on his next request but blurted out. "Help me, Father, please?"

The old man didn't even turn around. "Initiative, Anthony. You never did have any."

WIth that the door opened again and Tony was alone but not for long.

He sat down on the floor his eyes glazed over and his thirst suddenly overwhelming as he gazed in the direction of the bar. The bar was gone.

"Anthony."

Tony twitched. Another voice, sweeter but just as deadly.

"Mother?"

He felt warm hands rub his shoulders in circles and it made him edgy and itching to get away. He remained, trying to rationalize that this was not possible. She was dead and had been since he was 10 years old. A ghost, a hallucination...a nightmare.

"Come here, baby. Let Mother take care of you. "

Tony turned and barely hugged her.

"My , my, what a handsome young man you are." Tony pulled from her embrace and gazed at down at himself. He was wearing a white sailor suit and knew he was still 9 years old.

"Come here, Anthony, let me make sure you look OK." Tony shook his head.

'I'm fine."

His mother pouted. "Come on Anthony, " She inched toward him, but he shrank further away.

"You stink. Don't you even bother to bathe anymore? I guess I have to do everything. "

Tony covered his ears and wished he as anywhere other than where he was. Memories of his mother bathing him caused his stomach to rebel. He shut his eyes willing the images away. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on a canopy bed surrounded in shadows and candle lights. His mother was sitting next to him reading him a story

He pulled the covers up closer to him.

"Good night, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead and ran her hand along his arm.

He never thought he would be saying it but he did.

"Don't leave me."

His mother stopped and turned around brushing strands of blond hair behind her ear.

"Now you want me? " She scoffed. "Well, we can't always get what we want can we?"

Tony knew he should have let her go but his mind was so jumbled and the situation far out of the realm of reality he didn't know what to do anymore.

She leaned in further refusing to comfort him.

"Always wanting to be so independent...now you_ need _someone."

Tony swallowed hard.

She feigned tears on a whim. "I only try to do what's best for you always. I try so hard to be a good mother but you don't seem to appreciate me. I wish I were in a hospital somewhere and then maybe I would be appreciated..."

Tony interrupted suddenly feeling a bit stronger. "I am old enough to bathe myself, mom. I can do it...I can dress myself too..." His voice came out weak betraying him yet again.

She laughed at him and smoothed her society high dress.

"It's all about appearances Anthony haven't you learned that by now? Everyone thinks we are the perfect family. Perfect in every way and if that means I need to control you then so be it. " The gentle nature was gone and left a bitter woman who hated herself and everything that came from her in its wake. Tony was merely a causality. He knew he was stuck. There was only one hope left.

"Gibbs!" He found that he was still in the soft bed but he was himself again. 37 and alone...so alone and completely losing it.

His mother and father were suddenly both back shaking their heads in disappointment.

"You still call for him even after he abandoned you? " They turned to each other and laughed while Tony saw his father 's eyes grew darker and his voice deeper.

"Are you fucking him? Because he really screwed you!"

Tony balked and scrambled off the bed pulling the cover with him as he stumbled. His parents continued to laugh not raising a hand to help him.

"No...why do people keep on saying that?" He said as he got to his feet.

The elder DiNozzo stood tall in front of Tony's mother and over his son.

"It seems like something you would do to keep a job or hell get something you want in life. You were always one to flaunt sex. " Tony felt shame flood his face. The last words drew him to his knees.

He eyed his son warily. "Maybe you are good at something."

His father saw the defeat and kicked him in the side with a chuckle. " Maybe not good enough for Gibbs though."

With that they were gone leaving Tony sobbing into the silk sheets.

* * *

**Please review. I would love to know what you think!! Gibbs and Tony in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Awakenings**

**Disclaimer: See previous.**

**Tony and GIbbs galore. Hope you like. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, faves, etc. Please continue to review. The end is drawing near. Spoilers for THe last few episodes in season 6.**

* * *

Tony awoke feeling a lot warmer. Something soft was draped over him. The scent assulting his senses was familiar and it took him a moment to realize who it was. His jacket was drapped over his chest. He took a deep breath only to find himself struggling and coughing in response. Two rough, but gentle hands lifted his head up from their comfortable position and brought cool water to his lips. Tony didn't realize how parched he was until the water hit his lips. He drank eagerly and went to rest his head once again . He opened his dull green eyes into the face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs looking over him,his head on Gibb's slap. He blinked a few times. The surreal atmosphere was taking its toll. He reached out his hand to grab Gibbs' arm and pulled on the light blue fabric.

"You real?"

Gibbs sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I'm real." Although at that moment he wished he wasn't.

Tony swallowed and continued to look into his mentor's eyes. Gibbs saw the confusion, the blame and something else....something he didn't deserve.._.__**trust.**_

"Why are you here?"

God, he sounded so young, vulnerable. Tony had been just about stripped to the bare minimum of sanity at this point. Gibbs didn't answer but checked on Tony's now wrapped again arm. The way it was handled he would be lucky to have it healed properly.

"Rest, DiNozzo."

Tony found himself leaning closer to Gibbs chest and taking comfort in the scent.

"I still hate you."

Gibbs nodded a wry grin on his face. "I know."

"Why Gibbs? I know you wouldn't do this unless... please what does he have ?"

Gibbs eyes stared into the unfocused ones beneath him.

"He has nothing on me." he emphasized again. This time Tony saw concern and fear in his Boss's baby blues.

Gibbs noticed Tony about to speak and pressed firmly on his arm. Tony remained silent understanding the sentiment.

Gibbs didn't move but let his eyes drift briefly to the camera in the corner of the room. Tony took note and shook his head.

"Not a camera, " he whispered.

Gibbs remained motionless. Tony closed his eyes.

"I don't care anymore. Putting me out of my misery might be for the best. " Gibbs growled.

Tony closed his eyes. Gibbs gently slapped his cheek as he huddled over his senior agent doing his best to protect him.

Tony regrefully opened his bloodshot eyes . Gibbs said nothing but Tony felt pressure on his arm. Both hands were gripping him. One hand lie flat palm down. The other,only one finger held on. Tony felt hazy and tried to take in what Gibbs was trying to say. He saw one palm...five fingers...and one finger..._6. _

Tony willfully resisited tears as he met Gibbs face full of concern and regret. Understanding passed between the two unspoken promises..._always have your six DiNozzo...no matter what. Trust me._

Tony tried to smile. _ I always do, Boss._

Tony could feel his heart thumping and his breathing becoming shallow. Gibbs laid Tony's head gently to the concrete floor beneath him before standing up.

"Enough you son of a bitch. you proved your point. He's broken. Satisfied?"

Gibbs fists were clenched at his sides, unable to control his trembling.

A deep laugh floated throughout the room

"No he isn't. He still trusts you. I see it in his eyes. You took my Ziva's trust away from me. It is only fair I do the same to you. "

Gibbs knew he needed a plan but he could barely think straight himself.

"Take me, Eli. I sent DiNozzo into interogation....it was me..."

Eli interrupted. "No it wasn't Agent Gibbs. Please give me some credit. "

Gibbs thought to Director Vance. It was his idea. What is really going on? Flashes with the SecNav and their last conversation rattled him causing a momentarily lapse of judgement in his surroundings. He didn't realize Tony had stood up cradling his wounded arm stepping out in front of GIbbs.

"Do what you want with me Eli....I'm done."

Gibbs felt the next moments move in slow motion.

"I couldn't have said it better."

Gibbs heard the shot ring out as he went to push Tony out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. Tony went down in a heap hitting the concrete hard. Gibbs dropped to his knees painfully and he reached Tony's head and pulled him close to his chest.

"Tony? Can you hear me?"

Tony heard the concern before fading into darkness.

"Stay with me, kid....stay with me...."

**

* * *

Please review????**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Awakenings**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters. **

**Well, here is the end. I hope that many of you like it. I would appreciate reviews but NO flames please?? Spoilers for Aliyah, Bounce and last few episodes up to Aliyah. **

* * *

He couldn't breathe. He felt as if the pressure on his lungs would cause him to burst. Tony began to thrash around when he felt two warm , strong hands on his arms.

"Relax, DiNozzo."

Tony's eyes flew open in response to the soothing voice.

"Boss?"

Gibbs smirk was barely concealed in his tone.

"Who else would it be?"

Tony blinked, slowly any faster and his stomach would surely rebel.

Gibbs hands made their way to his forehead brushing sweaty strands of brown hair out of Tony's face. Tony found himself enjoying the human contact for once since this ordeal began. It wasn't slandering or painful but rather a gesture found between a parent to a child or a father to a son. Tony knew these moments came few and far between with Gibbs and he took it when he could get it no matter what the circumstances.

Perhaps it was Gibbs' rarely seen tenderness or a silent plea heard but Tony found that for the first time in days he was relaxed and ....comfortable. Comfortable? On a concrete floor? His eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up.

"Easy, Tony. It's been a rough couple of days."

Tony took his uninjured hand and ran it over his face.

"You're telling me..." he mumbled.

Tony 's eyes took a bit of adjusting to the darkened room when his gaze fell on familiar surroundings. Still he felt the need to ask.

"Where are we?"

Gibbs looked to his left and to his right and then back at his agent.

"From the massive DVD collection in the living room, I'd say your apartment."

Tony ran a shaky palm over his suit...no wait...not suit...sweat pants and a t-shirt?

"How did we get here? "

Gibbs looked solidly at his friend.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare, Tony."

Tony's green eyes widened.

"Nightmare?"

Gibbs nodded. "About two days ago, you were complaining of pains in your arm. Ducky checked it out...thought you might have gotten an infection of sorts. He put you on some medicine and knowing how that goes for you..." Tony blushed furiously. "and gave you a sedative to help relax you. " Gibbs paused while Tony took this all in, still obviously in shock.

"One of the side effects is vivid dreaming."

Tony swallowed. "You could say that, Boss."

Gibbs got a little bit more comfortable on the bed taking note of the silky fabric beneath his hands. He kept his eyes on his agent waiting...simply waiting.

Tony had avoided Gibbs' eyes after his comment waiting for the ridicule, the words, "be a man", anything but what he got. Tony looked up only to see soft blue eyes, full of concern and something else...understanding perhaps?

Tony decided he had gone this far.

"Eli David cap...I mean I dreamt that Eli David captured me. He held me in his interrogation room he had promised back in Tel Aviv. "

Gibbs twitched slightly. He could only imagine what David's "interrogation room" looked like. With Tony's overactive imagination, he felt his heart sink at the thought of what Tony had imagined.

"Anyway, " Tony continued picking at a loose thread watching it unravel., " He had me tied to a chair. ...tortured me....tried to break me for humiliating him during my 'visit'". He did his best to annunciate the quotation marks. "he even said Ziva was dead. I didn't believe him but a part of wonders if she's in trouble. Something didn't feel right."

Then...."

Gibbs watched Tony's moments become extremely uncomfortable and his gaze drop once again to the sheets beneath him.

"Then what, DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed. "He had you there. Vance must have told you where I'd be. It was too neat, you know? "

Gibbs thought about the last time something was too "neat." His conversation with the SecNav regarding Vance also drifted in his mind. Tony knew nothing of that yet here his unconscious mind piecing the puzzle together. Gibbs felt a moment of pride swell in his heart at Tony's investigative skills which followed him beyond the bull pen.

"That doesn't make sense does it, Gibbs? I mean, Vance helping Eli? Stupid dream." Tony watched Gibbs waiting for him to agree. Silence. Silence and Gibbs was never a good combination.

"Boss?"

Gibbs rested his weary hands on his knees and pushed himself up off the bed almost immediately followed by Tony as he met Gibbs at his window.

"You should be resting Tony."

Tony shook his head hair sticking up wildly.

"I haven't seen the sun in days, Boss. I need...."

Gibbs cocked his head at Tony and gave a curt nod. He knew about the reality of nightmares...the hold they could embrace you with for days, months....years after. He pulled back the curtain so Tony could see the street below. The noise was deafening now that Tony had opened the window a crack. He smiled, a genuine smile.

Gibbs cracked a grin as well. "Didn't believe me ?"

Tony's smile faltered at that statement as he recalled Gibbs actions in the cell. Gibbs knew something was up and gave his agent a quick pat on the behind and encouraged. "What's on your mind?"

Tony bit his lip not sure if he should even be saying this.

"I had believed that you were working with Eli. You said...horrible things and didn't try to save me."

Tony felt enormous guilt that he could dream something like that but even more that a part of him believed it was the truth.

Gibbs put the matter to rest shaking his head no firmly.

"Never happen, DiNozzo. I would never...not to protect myself."

Tony saw the light reflect on his battered arm. " Maybe not for you...." fragments of the dream floated into his vision. "Maybe you would to protect me..." Gibbs looked quizzically at Tony.

Tony continued. "I think Eli was going to harm me.... kill me even and you were trying to protect me. It just didn't feel like it at the time. Sorry Boss."

Tony's head hung and he rubbed the back of his neck in shame. Gibbs shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry for . Given the circumstances I can see why you would think that. "

Tony agreed. "At the end though, you stood up to Eli and tried to save me...you couldn't speak about it, but you let me know...you always had my six." Tony made sure Gibbs was looking directly at him when he said it. Tony said nothing, passing the gratitude of that action through his eyes. Gibbs smiled and understood.

"Why do you think you had a dream like that?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't know. Too much caffeine maybe?" His attempt at humor fell flat when he saw the look Gibbs had in his eye.

"Not the caffeine?"

Gibbs ran his hands together. "Vance is involved in something...SecNav wouldn't go into detail."

Tony threw his good arm in the air. "I knew it!"

Gibbs arched an eyebrow.

"I mean....ah...what do we do now, Boss"

Gibbs resisted the head-slap. Tony was his own man. He was a excellent agent... an equal.

"Follow your gut."

Tony had heard similar words before in what seemed a lifetime ago. He had doubted himself after putting an innocent man in prison. With the recent dream behind him he felt a sense of rebirth in his abilities in a way...an awakening of sorts.

_Follow my gut....._

"Gibbs," he said his voice and vision never wavering thinking of Eli's face at the mention of Ziva in his dream. , " I think we may have a teammate to save.."

* * *

**See no TIVA:) Ziva is a part of the team so needs to be mentioned. Anyway, thoughts? Hope you all liked ! Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
